I'll See You Soon
by iAREawesome
Summary: Oneshot. "I can't stay your kaijuu forever. All little monsters grow up." - The day Sakura moves out is harder on Touya than he thought it would be. SxS on the side


**Authors Note: My first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I just love the relationship between Touya and Sakura so I decided to write a little something. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters**

* * *

**I'll see you soon**

**Written by: iAREawesome**

* * *

"What the…"

Touya stared in confusion as he saw boxes in the main hallway of the house. He had just got off work and had decided to drop off his bag before heading out to the grocery store to get supplies for tonight's dinner. He had been standing there for a few seconds trying to figure out what was going on. There were at least 10 boxes stacked on top of each other all neatly taped shut and labeled. He swiftly took off his shoes and dropped his bag onto the floor while slipping into his slippers. He made his way into the kitchen and living room to see if anyone was there. What exactly was going on?

The only thing that he could think of was Sakura. She was planning to move out in the coming week to that kid's apartment.

Touya smirked. No, he wasn't just a kid anymore. He was now her husband.

Yes, his little sister was now a grown woman and was going to start a new life. It was a weird feeling. Perhaps it was because he had been there for her all throughout her teenage years. He had sat through her valedictorian speech (though he could recall that he _had_helped her come up with the whole thing though she would always deny it) and watched her while she spent hours practicing her lines for an upcoming play. There were times she would make him rehearse with her just so she had everything perfect. Sometimes he would be the prince and she the princess whereas other times he would be an animal character of some sort. She would nag him to no end if he did not make his animal noises with passion – the things he did for this girl.

She would come to him for math help and they would stay up past midnight because she would never understand. 'Trig identities aren't pure trial and error, kaijuu. Map out in your head what you should do to arrive at your answer instead of putting random equations all over the place' he would say to her. But no matter how hard she tried, she would never arrive at the answer. Once, he had written out his explanation on paper all while explaining. However, when he finished he could see that she had already fallen asleep on his desk. He had sighed and came to the conclusion that he should be getting his rest too; after all, he had his finals the next day. Though he never got enough sleep and ended up doing not as well as he had hoped he would on his finals, the smile on Sakura's face when she showed him her test mark a few days later made everything worthwhile.

He remembered the afternoon where he first noticed she was maturing. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop trying to finish his assignment when he heard the front door open and she had happily skipped into the house. Now, though Sakura was always a happy person, she had never _skipped._ That was something she hadn't done since she was 13. Touya watched as she hummed to herself and walked past the kitchen. She seemed to come back to reality when she noticed him sitting at the kitchen table.

_"Hey Nii-chan!" She beamed. Touya could swear the atmosphere just went from normal to sunshine and lollipops._

_"Why're you so happy today?" He had asked._

_Her cheeks reddened and if possible, her smile became bigger. "Want to know what happened at school today?"_

_"What?"_

_"Syaoran asked me out!"_

_Touya's brow twitched. "He what?"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh give it up Nii-chan, he's really a good g-"_

_He interrupted her and annoyance was clearly in his voice when he spoke. "That kid is in deep trouble next time I see him. I already told him to stay away from you"_

But both he and Syaoran knew that it was an empty threat. No matter how much he had disliked him, he knew that he was the best person out there for his sister. There were times she would come running home and into his arms with swollen red eyes and tears overflowing. He knew immediately who had caused her to cry. No one could ever make her that upset. Those were the times he detested him and wanted to strangle him to death with his bare hands. Most of the time however, he would show up at their door around an hour later (give or take) ready to apologize to her. The longest that they had been in a fight was around a week (in which they had broken up) and boy was that one hell of a week. She had been in a mess, but Touya was happy to help her whenever she needed it. The day he showed up at their door, Sakura had held him back with all her strength in order to stop him from punching Syaoran square in the face.

He sighed as his memories consumed him. Getting back to reality, he saw that no one was on the main floor so he carefully made his way upstairs. He passed by sakura's door which was wide open. Every last piece of furniture had been removed and opened boxes were seen throughout the room. This confirmed the reason why there were boxes downstairs. She was probably moving out a few days earlier than planned.

He noticed that her room was actually quite large. Her yellow walls were now a faint yellow colour and the wooden floors had worn out throughout the years. How the years have passed.

"Nii-chan?"

He turned around and came face to face with Sakura. She was wearing her normal attire and had looked quite plain. It was probably because the last time he saw her was during her wedding. Tomoyo had dressed her up to look like a porcelain doll, something he had not preferred. He liked her natural beauty better – the one that she inherited from their mother.

"Moving out already?" He smirked. "Looks like we'll have some peace and quiet around here."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Please. You know you'll miss having me around." She proceeded to the boxes in the corner of her room and started to tape them shut with the duct tape in her hand. "I know it's a bit earlier than what I originally planned, but I wanted to move out before Tou-san came home so that when he came back he'd be able to see the apartment."

" I see." Their father was away on one of his occasional trips. That meant that Touya would be by himself for three weeks.

Not that he'd mind, of course.

"Don't worry, I'll drop by once in a while to see how you're doing. Wouldn't want you to be too lonely now, would we?" She gave a teasing smile. She always seemed to read his mind at the right times.

"Shut up. I'll be fine." He snapped.

She laughed and continued to work on her boxes. Touya noted on how much she had changed. She actually gave him rebuttals when he teased her rather than just angrily telling him to be quiet like she had when they were little.

"By the way, how did you think of the wedding? I didn't get to talk to you much during the reception." She asked casually while marking the box she was working on.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "What do you mean? Weddings are all the same to me, nothing special."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing special? You seem to have forgotten that I'm sitting right here and I _was_ the bride."

He shrugged.

"Jerk." She picked up a neatly labeled and taped box and walked out of the room with her head held high. He didn't take her accusation to heart. He knew that she knew how he felt about the wedding. It would always be a special event in his life.

His eyes landed on a picture frame tucked away in the corner of one of her unsealed boxes. He walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. It was a nicely decorated picture frame with a photo of them. The picture was taken when Sakura was 7. They were smiling at the camera with their arms around each other. He pulled out another picture frame from the box. The picture was of her and the brat during their prom night. To think, that was 4 years ago. He heard Sakura coming back into the room and he saw her eyes widening.

"Ah! Onii-chan you ruined my box!" She ran over and peered into the box. It had appeared that by removing the two picture frames, the remaining contents of the box had shifted and caused a mess. She pouted. "I stacked them neatly too, thanks a lot."

He handed her the picture frames. She always was a neat freak.

"Hey Nii-chan.. are you going to miss me?" She teased again as she reorganized her box.

That had caught him off guard. "Didn't we establish this already? I already told you that there would finally be peace and quiet around here once you leave."

"That didn't answer my question." She took her attention off of what she was doing and stood up to face Touya. "I asked if you're going to miss me once I move out."

He stared at her for a while hoping that she would give in. Did he have to answer that? Wasn't it obvious already?

How annoying. She _always_ had to find a way to embarass him.

He gave in.

"Yeah."

She laughed. "Now was that so hard?"

He ignored her. "Are you staying for dinner?"

She shook her head no. "I'm going to the apartment right after this. Syaoran should be here soon to get my stuff."

"I see." He started to turn towards the door. "Do you need help with moving anything? If not, I'm going to go to the store to get groceries."

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me." She lifted her arm up and pretended to flex. "I have muscles too you know"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Your words hurt, Nii-chan."

There was silence as she put down her arm. He was about to leave the room when he saw her walking towards him. She stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes. Her emerald orbs had stayed the same throughout the years. She truly did reflect their mother.

Sakura slowly put her arms around his waist and learned her head into his shoulder. She hadn't hugged him in a while and he wondered what the reason was. She breathed a sigh of relief. Things were hectic for her these days and she wished that time would just slow down.

"To be honest, I don't really want to leave." She whispered. It was faint, but he heard it.

His wall came down as he put one hand on her back, rubbing it back and forth trying in any way to comfort her. His other hand went to the back of her head. "Then stay."

His words weren't strict or commanding. It had seemed that he was almost pleading with her. She gave a small laugh and looked up at him. Her voice started to crack. "I can't stay your kaijuu forever. All little monsters grow up."

He smiled at her words. "I suppose so."

"You've always been there for me, although it kills you to say it." Touya could see the tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. She tried to blink them back but to no avail. "But it's time for you to let me go off on my own. I'll be fine, don't worry."

He leaned down to her forehead and gently kissed it. Sakura continued, "Thank you Nii-chan, for everything."

His fingers came up to her face and carefully wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You don't ever need to thank me, I'll always be there for you Sakura." He spoke softly before kissing her forehead one more time.

Footsteps were heard in the hall and a figure appeared at the door. "Sakura, I moved-" They turned over to see Syaoran in the doorway. He was in the middle of taking off his sunglasses. "Oh."

Touya let go of Sakura and she quickly sniffed and wiped her remaining tears away. She went to pick up one last box in her room.

"Sorry for intruding.." Syaoran said sheepishly while his hands went to the back of his head. He tucked away his sunglasses in his hair.

"It's okay, I was just finishing up anyway. You came just in time." She said as she grabbed the box and walked towards him. Touya saw that a look of worry appeared in his eyes when he saw the traces of tears near Sakura's eyes, but it quickly went away when Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I moved all the boxes into the car already, I guess that one's the last one?" He pointed to the box in her arms.

"Yup, I'll put this one into the car too. Could you look around to see if I left anything behind?" She asked. He nodded and she walked away towards the staircase.

"Sorry for intruding" Syaoran said again, trying to fill the silence in the room. "I should have knocked."

Touya shook his head. "It's alright."

Syaoran nodded gave a quick look around the empty room and hallway. He found no traces of boxes and started to walk away.

"Oi."

He stopped at Touya's voice and turned around. "Yes?"

Touya stared at him. No doubt that the kid had changed over the years too. He was now fully mature and capable of taking care of his sister. Although he would never admit it, he sort of liked him. "She means the world to me." He simply said.

Syaoran seemed to understand. "I know. Same with me."

"Take care of her."

Syaoran smiled. "Until I die."

Touya walked towards the door and put his hand on his shoulder. "I trust you, kid. Don't let me down."

Syaoran nodded. "Hai."

"Syaoran! I loaded the box. We can go now!" Sakura called from the bottom of the stairwell. Touya let go of Syaoran's shoulder and they both made their way downstairs. As they approached the bottom, Syaoran took his car keys out of his pocket and headed towards the door. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Sakura nodded as he walked off. She turned to Touya who was still standing at the bottom of the stairwell. "This isn't goodbye you know."

"Unfortunately." He smirked. He slowly walked her out the door and into the driveway. The car was already running and ready to go. Sakura leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Nii-chan." She gave him one last smile and hopped into the car. As they drove off, she gave him one last wave before heading off. A conversation of when they were little started playing in his memory.

"_You know onii-chan, one day I'm going to get married to a prince and you're going to miss me so much when I move to his palace with him!"_

"_Kaijuu's can't be married to princes."_

"_I'm not a kaijuu! Just wait, when that day comes, you'll miss me."_

He smiled to himself.

_I'll see you soon, Sakura._

* * *

**If you guys have any recommendations to any animes/mangas worth reading please let me know. Constructive criticism is also appreciated! **


End file.
